


Trash (Poor Meets Rich AU)

by SoraBuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealer Zayn, M/M, Multi, Murder, Poor Louis, Poor Niall, Rich Harry, Trailer park, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraBuck/pseuds/SoraBuck
Summary: After a drunken meeting in a bar that neither of them should have been in, two seventeen year old boy's very different worlds suddenly collide. Harry was a trust fund kid, living the high life on daddy's money and safe within the safe walls that the right surname provides.Louis was a trailer park kid, raised by a single mother and hiding the scars of every mistake she had ever made.They expected nothing further  to happen than what happened  that night. No-one saw and no-one needed to know.However, what neither of them expected was a series of seemingly random events that led to the discovery that their lives are not so different as originally thought. Together, along with a self-destructive best friend, a policeman's son and the friendly neighbourhood drug dealer, Harry and Louis must make sense of their ever complicating world... and if they fail?The consequences may be much worse than a broken heart.Welcome to a world where poor meets rich, relationships aren't made to last and more than daddy's curfew is broken.





	1. Prologue

"I'd like you to tell me what happened. Even if it doesn't seem important, tell me anyway."

I always thought moments like this were supposed to be all... hazy. I thought you were meant to not be able to see anything because you had tears in your eyes. I thought you weren't supposed to hear anything because you were too lost in the previous events. I should be hearing his words, right? See his face? Feel something- anything that isn't... nothing. If this had been yesterday, when everything was going to shit but there was still him, I know exactly what I would've said. I would've told the fucker exactly where he could stick his question and his stupid sly smirk. But it's not yesterday. It's today, and today really fucking sucks.

"We're going to start from the beginning." There's a click, the sound of a button beginning to record.

I nod but the knowing that every word- every fucking syllable past this point would destroy whatever 'us' there is left is enough to close my throat. Do I want this? Do I want to give in now?

"Mr Tomlinson?"

I close my eyes, my mouth whispering "Yes." before I can even think. But my response wasn't to his question. It was to mine, to my desperate plea to myself for this to end... and it shocks me.

"Would you tell me how you came into contact with Harry Styles?"

"Yeah... Yes, I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter One - Everything Will Be Fine

It began in anger, like most things shouldn't.

I was lying on my bed, headphones plugged into the MP3 player I'd been given for my birthday when I was ten. It was one of the small ones with no screen, just buttons and designed just badly enough that Apple wouldn't be able to sue the manufacturers for copying their iPod shuffle. It wasn't the kind of thing I could take to school because if anyone saw it I'd never live it down... Not that I particularly gave a shit but still... It was about the principle.

I was fucking fuming, furiously hitting the skip song button until I landed on something with enough guitar at a loud enough volume to be almost as unbearable as the shouting I was trying to drown out. I clench my jaw, flinching at the screech of a high note from whoever it was singing. I didn't know, the MP3 had been from one of Mum's friends and I'm pretty sure it'd been stolen from some emo kid before that.

Just leave, fucking leave, you mean nothing to me-

"I HATE YOU-" Volume up, eyes closed, volume up, eyes closed, volume up-

YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME-EE-

A sound significantly closer to me than before makes me snap my eyes open. I curse, ripping my headphones from my ears and allowing the sound of my mum and her boyfriend's shit show of a relationship to fill the brief sound limbo.

Niall is at the window behind my head, probably having just knocked loud enough for me to hear it through the headphones. He smiles when I get up and push open the thick transparent plastic.

"Alright?" He asks and I grimace.

"Yeah, I'm fucking great."

Ni half smiles in a knowing way.

"Want to go get fucked up?" He lifts a shopping bag, straining with the weight of what I can only guess to be cheap beer.

I don't answer, just quickly grab a hoodie off my bed, pull on my trainers and shove my iPod and phone deep into the pocket of my shorts. I drop myself easily from the window of the trailer, something I've done a thousand times before.

Ni hands me a beer and I use the outside ledge of the window to knock off the cap.

We don't say anything until we've walked far enough through the park to leave the shouting well behind. The sun is midway through setting, drowning us in a tea stain gold like we're bugs in amber. I kick my feet, watching the terracotta dust hover for a couple seconds in the still summer evening.

"You okay mate?"

I nod, taking a swig of the cool beer, "Yeah. Same old, same old."

"You worried about your mum?"

I shake my head, "Nah...She's a big girl, she can hold her own." I can tell Ni wants to say something but for whatever reason, he doesn't and I appreciate him for it. 

A comfortable summer silence falls back between us. We don't have much time left before school starts again and I'm pretty sure at this point I'm looking forward to going back... I think. School itself isn't too bad, it's always been the people I've struggled with, not the courses. In theory, everyone is older now, more mature. I mean, I can't remember the last time I got bullied out of lunch money or had a spitball shot into my hair on a bus. There was still the behind the back (and sometimes to my face) shit talking but hopefully, the idiots of the year won't have even made it to this year...

The air smells of barbecue- sausages and chicken wings being grilled somewhere nearby and I laugh when Ni moans predictably.

"If that's not Greg cooking, I'm going to be pissed." I nod in agreement and watch as pure glee washes over his face when we're in eyesight of his trailer. 

By the time we've reached Ni's home, his brother nods to Niall's substantially lighter bag of beers as we arrive, "Did you steal 'em?"

"Fuck you, Greg." Ni grumbles, slumping into a plastic garden chair and cracking another one open.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Greg rolls his eyes at me and I smile in return despite the fact that we both know he wasn't joking. Ni had a habit of breaking the law every now and then but Greg still refused to take on any more of a parenting role than he already had which meant that his little brother's slightly questionable choices had been overlooked since he was a kid.

Speaking of questionable choices... "So how're things with..." I cringe slightly, "Jake?"

"Jackson?" Ni raises an eyebrow at me. It wasn't my fault if I couldn't keep track of the guys he was seeing. Greg conveniently wanders back inside, mumbling something about plates.

"Yeah, like I said, Jackson."

He rolls his eyes and sighs deeply but keeps talking, "Can't see it going anywhere, to be honest." Ni takes a final swig of his beer and dumps it on the ground by his feet, "He's 'worried people will think he's gay'"

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"That is exactly what I said. What is it with guys in this town? One minute they're all 'oh bro, you're such a fag haha' and the next they're sucking your dick behind fucking McDonalds."

"Jesus." I say, well used to Niall just breaking out random statements abut his sexual exploits. It had been a long time since I'd been shocked by anything he said but a part of me still feels uneasy and I'm not quite sure why. 

"Exactly." He chuckles but the sound isn't quite full. I look at him, just catching his small frown before he leans forwards and shuffles the meat on the low grill around. 

"You okay?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know man," I glance to the trailer and when I'm satisfied that Greg won't be hearing me, I continue, "It sounded like you properly liked this guy."

"Jackson." He corrects again. When he finally makes eye contact with me, he huffs and rolls his eyes, "Fucking hell, I'm fine, I'm so completely fine. We're not even eighteen yet, you need to stop being responsible and chill the fuck out. Hell, maybe suck a dick or two. It might do you good."

"Yeah, suck a dick Louis." Greg shouts from inside the trailer, making Niall laugh in a way that sounds more like he's grateful for an interruption than actually amused. 

He appears in the doorway and I send him a middle finger.

He laughs, "Now now Louis, no need to get your claws out." Niall hands him a beer as he sits back down, throwing a paper plate and burger buns mine and Niall's way.

"How about you Greg? Sucked any dick lately?" I ask.

He deadpan laughs, deciding to shove burgers onto our plates rather than answer me. To be fair, I was surprised I hadn't been decked with the amount of shit Ni and me had given him over the years we'd known each other.

The conversation falls into basic chat while we eat, Greg talking about his work at the car maintenance shop and updating us on his decidedly low on dick, high on vagina love life.

I happily phase out for a while, these are the times I like the most. No shouting, no noise louder than gentle chatting, the barbecue popping occasionally as it burns out and the occasional cricket from a nearby sad looking bush. I just sit back and let the conversation wash over me, no-one needing me to talk but knowing I can if I want to. The anxiety in my stomach begins to release itself as I lean back and let the last of the day's sun caress my face, taking lazy swigs from the beer in my hand.

The last year at school. Not even a full year until I can go anywhere and do whatever I want. I would get into a uni miles and miles away and finally be free from all this. 

Everything will be fine. I promise myself as the sun finally slips down behind the trailers and the sparse trees behind them. It leaves the sky in a pastel twilight... as if everything has been dusted with chalk.

And for the first time in a long time, I truly believe myself.


End file.
